


ToT

by DramaHuman



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaHuman/pseuds/DramaHuman
Summary: Charles's life in flashes/snippets, up until the use of drugs to keep him walking.





	ToT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/gifts).



> I thought a bit of a mash-up of your desires on Charles would be okay, I hope you like it!

“Charles, are you okay?” His Father asked him with a worried expression on his face.   
  
Charles was pale, waking up from a faint, his heart was still racing. He had heard his Father’s thoughts, how he wondered about if his partner Kurt wasn’t perhaps the best fit for him. But worse than that, he’d heard Kurt’s thoughts. He had come over to get Brian, his father, to sign off on a new research project of theirs and it needed both their signatures. Young Charles Xavier was staring at Kurt long enough to make the man turn away uncomfortably.    
  


The man had dark thoughts and they were scary to a small child, he could feel the hatred for his father rolling off the man, his thoughts to hurt him, to be rid of him and to take all the glory for himself. Charles felt his eyes tear up, the man wanted to hurt his father and he got up clumsily before running away, crying.

**************************************

_ There’s something different about Charles, perhaps I should have made sure he had a playmate, it could simply be the isolation out here...Have I ruined our son, made him too strange for the world? _

 

Charles closed his eyes tightly and kept walking past the study in the mansion, its doors were tightly shut. This was the second time this happened but Charles had a sinking feeling it wasn’t going to stop. On first instinct Charles, of course, wanted to dismiss it, part of him thinking he was going insane after the death of his Father, instead, his instincts told him that he was sane, just different.    
  
Hearing footsteps down the hall, Charles hurried, not wanting his Mother to think he was snooping outside the study. 

 

_ He’s just so different. Nothing at all like I was at his age… _

 

These last thoughts floated in Charles’s mind and he quickly went to his room and shut the door before going to crawl under the covers and hugging his knees to him tightly.

 

**************************************

Blue. She was blue. Charles stood there looking at her in awe. “You’re different.” The words weren’t harsh, instead, he sounded almost enthralled with that statement, with the blue girl before him.   
  
_Freak. I’m a freak...always a freak._

 

Charles went to put his hand on her arm. “You’re not a freak.” He looked into her eyes, his gaze not flinching. “You’re just different, I am too.”  Charles could read her thoughts: unsure, skeptical, and it only hardened his resolve. “You’ll stay here with me, this will be home.”

 

_ Home. _

 

This made the boy smile and he gave a nod, “home,” Charles reassured. He could help her, protect her, someone different like him, things wouldn’t be so bad; the future was brighter now.

**************************************

How had it come to this? Charles sat in his dark room, bottles, and trash scattered about the floor. What did he care if it were a mess? He’d shut the school down, his powers were ‘gone,’ hidden by the drug that allowed him to continue walking. The thought of Magneto and his injury made the bile rise in Charles’s throat and he drank from the glass in his hands before letting out a yell of rage, throwing the glass against the wall, shattering it and sending shards everywhere. A couple of them hit Charles, leaving shallow cuts on him but he didn’t care or even notice in his anger.   
  
Hank came up the stairs slowly as he heard the racket. Despite being able to walk, Charles was a different man now full of anger. Hank ran a hand through his hair and gave himself a steadying breath before going to knock on the door. “Charles, are you okay?”   
  
Charles let out a sardonic laugh as he didn’t even bother to get up and let Hank in, his back to the door. “Never better!” He shouted bitterly in reply.   
  
Hank sighed before going to slowly test the handle, it was unlocked and he took it as a good sign and cautiously entered the room.   
  
Charles didn’t stir, he just sat there staring at the wall.   
  
“Charles, you need to eat, get out and get some sunshine, you can’t stay locked away forever or what’s the point of taking the drugs to walk?” Hank asked this softly, quietly. He didn’t leave Charles, how could he? He was doomed to stay by his side forever, if Charles let him, even as just the person who gave him his drugs.   
  
The telepath grunted and turned to give Hank a hard look, “There’s no point to this existence, haven't you learned that yet? This is all as worthless as everyone thinks. I was a fool for thinking otherwise.” He then turned back around. “Why don’t you just leave me, Hank? Is it because we’re both excellent at hiding? We’re just two people who take drugs to escape reality, no better than junkies.”   
  
The words stung but Hank walked up behind Charles and laid a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t mean that it’s the drink talking.” His words were quieter than before and when Charles didn’t shrug off his hand, Hank continued, “You know why I stay,” He gave Charles’s shoulder a slight squeeze, “I can’t leave you.” His voice was thick with emotion.   
  
Charles answered, emotionless, “You should, I have nothing left to give you any more. I’m nothing but a shadow now.” But his voice had begun to crack at the end and he turned into Hank who went to put his arms about him. 

 

_ I love you, and I can’t stop myself from doing otherwise.  _


End file.
